Many advancements in fields such as technology, transportation, education, and economics have contributed to an increase in verbal communications between individuals from different cities, regions, countries, and other parts of the world. In many cases, even when individuals speak the same language, they may have difficulty understanding one another, for example due to various different accents that may be employed by different speakers. In some cases, individuals that reside, work, or are otherwise associated with a common geographic region or area may assume a common accent. Additionally, in some examples, individuals that learn a second (e.g., non-primary) language may often learn to speak the second language using an accent associated with a primary language. For example, individuals that reside in Germany and primarily speak German may often learn to speak English with a German accent.